witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Xing Bairong
Xing Bairong (real name Yue Bairong) is a Black A-Class WH nicknamed "Speed Fist" and a former prince of the Bairong Empire. He is a good friend of Tasha Godspell, partnered with Tarras Doberg and Elma Hyacinth, and is the older brother of the real Xing Bairong and the younger brother of Lee Bairong. Appearance Xing is a tall, pale blue-haired young man of 20 years, towering at 6'1". His hair is cut short, though he had a ponytail when he was a prince, which he later cut off. He usually wears a WH Black Class uniform with the standard trench coat and a pair of black combat pants with a black zippered vest, cut high to show the majority of his abdomen(in the beginning of the story, he wore a white shirt, dress pants, and a tie instead of the combat pants and vest). He has a scar on his stomach suffered during the insurrection following his ordination by the White Dragon. In addition, he wears a pair of fingerless black gloves and a variety of sunglasses, without which he is rarely seen post-Bairong defection. Personality Xing is a very easy-going person, often cracking jokes and not taking life seriously. He is good friends with Tarras and Tasha, and often patronizes the latter, treating him like a kid brother. He adores sunglasses and women, and is often in trouble for his unwonted advances on women, making him a bit of a player and smooth talker. When in combat with female witches, he usually speaks to them as if they were going on a date or in a relationship, asking them if they'd like to "take it slow." However, in battle, he's far more serious and focused, and retains a great deal emotion for his homeland of Bairong and his brothers Yue and Lee. He is very intelligent even when a prince, he skipped classes and training, but still mastered moves that were thought only an emperor could master; Lee even recognizes his intelligence saying " Any weakness Xing knows is no longer a weakness to him" Upon learning of the Bairong Empire's destruction, he races to the capital to find out what happened with his brother. He cares deeply for his brothers. Knowing that they were princes, one of them would be the next emperor while the other two will leave the country. He never wanted to be the emperor in the first place and was going to be happy with either one of his brother being the emperor mostly leaning toward Xing(Yue). He even wanted to leave the country when the next emperor is chosen. He was conflicted on whether or not to kill Lee. Knowing that Lee did destoryed most of Bairong Empire, he couldn't bare the fact of killing his brother. Story History Yue was the most talented of a set of triplet Bairong princes. He was the most skilled, but the most lazy as well, compared to his domineering and moderately powerful brother Lee, and his compassionate but weaker brother Xing. During the Ceremony of the White Dragon, Yue was picked as the next successor to the Bairong Imperial Throne. Lee and his attendant, Eunwon, both desire Lee to be emperor, and when the Emperor tricks into thinking they are supported by him, they orchestrate an attack on Yue, using elements of the Bairong military and armed forces to take out Yue, including the triplet's mutal teacher and Xing's attendant, ex-General Jang. Jang leads the first assault with elite Bairong forces, but Xing easily defeats them all, and leaves Jang at the point of death. At that point, Eunwon, as the deputy head of the Royal Security Guard, executes Jang for "gravely wounding imperial crown prince Yue," revealing his plan; to have Jang attack Yue, then, after Yue had been worn out by Jang's forces, kill Yue and say the prince had died by Jang's hand. Since Jang was the attendant of Prince Xing, the weakest brother would also be executed, leaving Lee the sole heir to the throne. Eunwon and his forces kill all of Jang's men and engage Yue in combat once more, beginning with Eunwon giving Yue a slash to his stomach which later heals in a visible scar. Eunwon is almost defeated when Yue uses Shinsok, the final and more power stage of the Bairong Chi Martial Arts styles. But, he is stopped by Lee, who arrives also using Shinsok. The two princes battle, as Lee says it is now his duty to kill Yue. Lee initially is winning, but Yue gains the upper hand with the ultimate attack of Shinsok: Ultimate King Fistblow. Even so, it is underdeveloped, as noted by the Emperor, who descends upon the scene as Yue tells Eunwon and Lee to leave quickly. The Emperor executes Eunwon when the attendant attacks him, after the Emperor reveals that he had lied to Lee and Eunwon in order to gather and destroy the elements in the empire conspiring against the crown prince. Yue threatens to commit suicide in order to protect Lee from the Emperor's hand. The Emperor then reveals the truth of the multiple identities that the White Dragon bestows, consisting of 50 former Bairong emperors from the last 5000 years. He says that majority of them like Yue over Xing, so the Emperor won't kill Yue for his insolence, and leaves. The day of coronation finally arrives, but Lee has already fled the empire. The last two triplets, Yue and Xing, stand on a private balcony, discussing the coronation and how Jang and Lee had left. However, Yue implements a plan to fulfill the two brothers' goal. He draws a dagger, initially inciting fear in Xing, and slashes off Xing's short side pony tail. Yue then cuts off his own larger ponytail so the both have the identical short hair, the only way to tell them apart being Yue's distinctive scar. At this point, Xing and Yue switch identities, so Yue becomes Xing (and later an A-Class WH), and Xing becomes Yue (and the new Emperor). Xing, and his attendant, Visul leave the Bairong Empire to seek their fortune, and eventually join the East WH Station, where the main storyline begins. Returning to the Bairong Empire When Xing and Tarras arrive at the capital of the Bairong Empire, they find it sacked and burning. Xing dashes over to the palace, where he runs into Lee, who tells him that he has killed Xing. A fight then breaks out between the two, with Lee gaining the upper hand. Lee continues to provoke Xing until he is prompted to fight at full power, where Lee first experiences Xing's bloodlust; which in it of itself is enough to scare Lee. For the first time in the battle, Xing gains an overwhelming advantage over Lee. When the two are about to exchange blows once again, Yue appears and seperates the two, followed by Yue strangling Xing, choking him with one hand against a large pillar. Powers and Abilities witchhunter_v02_c06_p058_059.jpg|Speed witch_hunter_v02_c07_p124.jpg|Power ;Hand-to-Hand Combat Master :Trained in Bairong, Xing has learned and mastered all the martial arts styles in the world. ;Vast Chi Energy : Xing's Chi was considered Emperor-worthy by the White Dragon, and was usable for Shinsok, which requires remarkable amounts of Chi energy to use and battle with on a regular level. ;Superhuman Speed : Using the Bairong Chi martial arts, Xing can reach blinding speeds that can only be countered by better masters of speed and Chi usage. He often surprises his opponents by appearing right next to them in an instant, then defeating them in a single blow. This is the source of his nickname, The Speed Fist. ;Superhuman Strength : Using Chi, Xing's attacks can reach incredible levels of strength. Combat Style : Xing was trained by the best of the Bairong Empire's martial arts priests, learning to master the three levels: Shinbo, Shunchuk, and Shinsok, though the final level has some echelons of power he has not yet accessed. His attack style consisting of incredibly fast movements and strikes using chi-reinforced punches, kicks, and other martial arts strikes. The downside to his almost unavoidable power is those who can react and perceive his attack can counter it. Equipment ;Sunglasses : Xing is never seen without a pair of sunglasses, unless they're broken and he has no spares left. One exception is when he raises his glasses when Tasha requests backup. Techniques : Shinbo: The first stage of Chi control. It draws out a small amount of the user's Chi, and universally taught through the Bairong Empire. : Shinchuk: The second stage of Chi control. It draws out a maximum of 30% of the user's Chi, and is taught only to the highly skilled elites of the Bairong Empire. : : Shinsok: The third and final stage of Chi control, which draws 100% of the user's power. It can only be users by members of the Imperial House of the Bairong Empire. :: Zilóng (子龍, Little Dragon): The only named technique so far using Shinsok, it consists of concentrating an incredible amount of Chi in a single fist, and releasing it in a punch. When properly used, it has the power to level entire city districts. It has been given the title, "Ultimate King Fistblow," because of its immense power, a power that only Imperial House members can access. Gallery Picture of the protagonists.png|Xing, Tarras, and Tasha Witch hunter 02.jpg Chap58.jpg|Xing fighting Lee Cdvwvdwv.jpg HW Bairong Yue.jpg Witch Hunter vol.14 (02) (89).jpg Witch Hunter vol.13 (08) (87).jpg Witch Hunter vol.13 (08) (86).jpg Witch Hunter vol.13 (07).jpg Witch Hunter vol.13 (07) (85).jpg Witch Hunter Vivienne.jpg Witch Hunter vol. 1 and 2.jpg Trivia *His name in Kanji symbol means moon. *The author intended him to be Tasha's rival, but he went though some abnormal changes over the series. He was to be the brotherly figure to Tasha and was naturally glued to him. However the author felt that making him an reliable figure would give an awkward, heavy air to him, so after some light alterations he became the character that he is now. Category:Witch Hunter Category:Character Category:Male